Green Plush Toy
by GrimCookie
Summary: Yonaka quiere ese tonto y elusivo peluche de gato verde, un amable extraño lo obtiene para ella. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Idea que me andaba rondando por la cabeza ultimamente~**

**Amo el Defect Mogeko/Yonaka y quize hacer algo con ellos, el final seis es el culpable, y el hecho que no fuera oficialmente canon tambien tiene algo que ver.**

**El Fic es AU, por si acaso.**

**Mogeko Castle no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mogeko/Deep Sea Prisioner.**

* * *

><p>Yonaka caminaba tranquilamente por la calle en un viernes de medio dia. La preparatoria habia terminado por la semana y ella habia salido temprano ese dia, no tenia mucha prisa de ir a casa, ya que no tenia tarea, su hermano estaba de viaje y sus padres estaban trabajando.<p>

Relajada, ella tarareo una pequeña melodía que se escuchaba a lo lejos en la calle. No muchas personas estaban presentes, ya que la mayoría o trabajaba o estudiaba como ella, pero a Yonaka no le importaba, la chica de uniforme rojo estaba más que feliz de que su camino a casa no estuviera tan transitado como los otros días de semana.

-Hum…-

Pasando por enfrente de un pequeño local de comida y oliendo el delicioso aroma de un pastel de fresas recién hecho, Yonaka recordó los tiempos en los cuales su hermano la iba a buscar de la primaria y los primeros años de secundaria para llevarla a casa, invitando o un helado o un pastel antes, claro esta.

-Hermano… ojala puedas volver a casa pronto…- Suspiró la chica de trenzas, realmente lo extrañaba. -...Creo que debería apurarme…-

Y aunque lo dijo, Yonaka siguió con su lento andar mientras miraba las otras tiendas de reojo, era como si su cuerpo estuviera en piloto automático y no quisiera ser apurado en lo más mínimo. Pensando que simplemente estaba cansada, se dijo que dormiria apenas entrara a su alcoba.

-Pero no tengo sueño… ¿Oh?-

Y como si de algo importante se tratara, ella se paro en seco. Mirando una normal maquina de garfios llena de peluches de animales. Yonaka no recordaba el nombre exacto del juego, pero sus compañeras siempre hablaban de lo bonito que eran los elusivos juguetes de felpa dentro de las tramposas maquinas esas, siempre quejandose de que jamás, jamás ganaban nada.

Acercándose un poco, la chica de preparatoria si coincidio que los peluches eran, en todo caso, adorables; Conejos blancos, negros y rosas, gatos negros, amarillos, marrones, Osos de felpa azules y morados. Diablos, no no y no, ella no iba a gastar su dinero tratando de jugar con la maquina esa.

Pero algo captó su interés, entre una pila de gatos, un trozo de felpa verde era visible. Inexplicablemente se sintió atraída por el peluche casi completamente tapado por el resto, no sabia porque, pero si sabia que lo queria para ella.

-Esto es ridiculo…- Se murmuró a si misma mientras sacaba una moneda de su bolsillo y la introducía en la colorida máquina, las luces de estas se encendieron y la garra cobró vida. Yonaka simplemente tomó los controles e intentó conseguir el muñeco.

Cuando el aparato de metal tomo lo que parecía ser el brazo del peluche, la chica solo pudo pensar en lo facil que era esto.

...Solo para que el trozo de felpa se deslizara de entre las garras y cayera nuevamente en la pila de juguetes.

-¡Oye!-

Murmurando con frustración, Yonaka saco otra moneda y volvió a intentar obtener el elusivo peluche, ¿Como es que se habia caído? ¡Practicamente lo tenia encima!

-Vamos…-

La garra ni siquiera pudo acercarse a lo que quería, cerrándose sobre aire.

-No me….-

Otra monedita fue puesta dentro la máquina...y otra...y otra más…

Muy bien, Yonaka oficialmente estaba _a punto_ de gastar todo su dinero y su paciencia. ¡¿Como podía ser tan difícil obtener ese tonto peluche?!

-Estafa, ¡Esto es una estafa! Tonta maquina…- Murmuro con molestia para nada fingida. Por una parte le parecia ridiculo enojarse, era obvio que estas cosas eran diseñadas para obtener el dinero de las personas sin dar nada a cambio, pero por el otro…

-Uuugh, quiero ese tonto muñeco verde…-

Ya falta de dinero extra, la estudiante simplemente solto su queja y se fue alejando de la tramposa máquina de juegos, una persona ocupando su lugar, seguramente iba a intentar tener un juguete… ¿Que no la habia visto a ella fallar estrepitosamente? Era obvio que jamás obtendrá lo que queria.

Apenas habia caminado la mitad de la calle cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, aunque no le puso atención alguna, las calles ya de por si comenzaban a llenarse de gente.

-Señorita.-

-¿Hmm?-

Mirando hacia atrás para ver quien la llamaba, pudo ver a la persona que le habia estado siguiendo los pasos, ella mira hacia arriba… y más arriba, para ver la cara de un chico… mejor dicho, de un hombre mirándola de forma tranquila. El extraño era muchísimo más alto que ella, y le sacaria un par de años, (¿Siete? ¿Ocho quizás?) Era de piel morena, con una cicatriz en la mejilla, ojos castaños… ¿Casi rojizos? y de cabello verde…vestia una camisa de un ligero tono verdoso y pantalones y zapatos negros.

Y traía el muñeco que quería en su mano….

La mano que ahora estaba estirada y le presentaba el elusivo gato verde que ella habia querido sacar de la dichosa maquina.

-¿E-Eh?-

El hombre se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, aun presentando el peluche verde falto de una oreja, Yonaka no sabia que decir y el silencia estaba a punto de volverse _incómodo._

-¿No era este el que querias?- Le preguntó el desconocido, no lucía molesto ni incómodo, y Yonaka tuvo que golpearse mentalmente para reaccionar, ¿Acaso ese extraño habia ganado el peluche… para darselo?

-E-Eh, si, era ese…-

-Lamento lo de la oreja.- Continuó el hombre. -Venia asi cuando lo saque.-

-¡N-No pasa nada!- Reaccionó Yonaka, tomando el muñeco de la mano del hombre y _tratando_ de no sonrojarse cuando accidentalmente tocó sus dedos. -¡Puedo cosersela!-

"-_Esto...esto parece escena de pelicula o de novela…-"_

-Oh, de acuerdo.- Le contesto el hombre, una muy diminuta sonrisa, casi invisible de hecho, dibujándose en su rostro. -Entonces, disfruta del muñeco, adiós señorita.-

-Hm, a-ah, ¡Gracias! ¡Adios!-

El sujeto dio una positiva con la cabeza y camino en rumbo contrario al cual ella iba. Yonaka sujeto su peluche con fuerza, agradecida ante el amable extraño que se habia tomado la molestia de ganarle el juguete de felpa.

...Sus amigas la molestarian de por vida si supieran lo que acaba de pasarle, ya podia oirlo. _"Ohh, un hombre le dio un peluche a Yonaka~" "¡Que romantico! ¡Como de pelicula!" "A que era guapo, ¿Eh, Yonaka-chan?"_

Decidiendo dejar ese acontecimiento para ella misma, Yonaka se apresuró en irse a casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras el peluche verde estaba en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Nega no tenia la menor idea que lo habia impulsado a ganar el muñeco ese, la chica simplemente parecía muy frustrada ante no poder conseguir lo que quería, y la expresión de derrota en su cara habia movido algo en el, antes de que pudiera notarlo, él ya estaba con el muñeco de gato en la mano y habia llamado la atención de la estudiante.<p>

El intercambio fue simple, el fue formal, le entregó el muñeco que quería a la joven y se habia despedido de ella. Normalmente ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en darle el menor deje de atención a la persona y hubiera seguido su camino… ¿Pero porque esta vez no habia pasado eso?

-Ehh…~ ¿Siendo el caballero de nuevo, no, Nega?-

Diablos, no estaba solo.

-Moffuru…- Gruño el peliverde, su expresión cambiando a una de apatía cuando el hombre de cabello blanco, camisa blanca, chaleco gris, y pantalones negros camino hacia él. -... ¿Cuando viste?-

-Todo.- Le contestó con una sonrisa, el hombre con cicatrices soltó un suspiro. -Eso no fue normal de ti.-

-Callate.-

-Ohoho.- El peliblanco sonrió, siempre era divertido molestar a su amigo. -Ver eso fue algo interesante, ¿Sabes?, la chica se habia puesto muy roja al recibir el muñeco.-

-Debe ser tu imaginación.- Por favor, por favor que simplemente se callara, Moffuru podria parecer muy amable, pero siempre, siempre lo molestaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

-Hmm...no lo creo… Parecia que la joven dama se iba a desmayar en donde estaba.-

-Moffuru, pasar tanto tiempo con humanos te hace mal.-

-Ohoho, ¿Puedes culparme? Son muy interesantes… ademas, no es como si hubiéramos visto muchos humanos en el castillo Mogeko.-

Nega no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido ante la mención de ese lugar. Mientras que si habian escapado del horrible castillo, él aún tenía un odio inquebrantable por el lugar y su gobernante. -Vamonos, Hasu debe estar preocupándose.-

-Si, si…- El hombre se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y luego sonrio. -Ohoho, espera a que le cuente lo que pasó a los otros, estoy seguro que todos, especialmente Hasu, estarán felices de saber que callado, serio Nega Mogeko fue todo un caballero con una estudiante de preparatoria.-

Nega mogeko se preguntó seriamente si el asesinato era visto como poca cosa tanto aqui como en el mundo Mogeko.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que quedara como Oneshot porque no tengo ni idea de cómo continuarla… si es que continuo.<strong>

**Pero sientanse libres de mandar ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por votacion popular (?) He decidido continuar con esta historia! Muchisimas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y han dado ideas para el fic, ya que aun no estoy muy segura de que camino quiero que la historia tome...**

**Lamento no haber respondido a lo reviews, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para ello ^^; Perdon!**

**Bueno, aqui denuevo con el segundo capitulo, diganme como me ha quedado y si ha sido de su gusto, y otra vez, ¡Las ideas son muy bien apreciadas!**

**Mogeko Castle es propiedad de Okegom.**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde su encuentro con el amable desconocido y Yonaka aun le agradecía mentalmente el regalo que se habia molestado en darle, el peluche que él le habia ganado se convirtio rapidamente en uno de sus objetos favoritos en su habitacion (Seguido por una foto en donde estaba ella y su hermano -en la ceremonia de graduación de este- y su laptop rosa.)<p>

Cuando sus padres le preguntaron sobre el gato verde con la oreja cocida que estaba en la estantería de su habitacion, ella les habia dicho que se lo habia ganado en una de las maquinas de juego cerca de la preparatoria, sabia que decirle "_Un hombre mayor que yo se me acercó y me lo dio"_ no les iba a sentar para nada bien, así que esa mentirilla blanca fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decirles.

Sus amigas aun no sabían nada sobre su encuentro con el hombre, y pensaba en dejarlo así nada más, _ellas _no tendrían ni la menor idea de lo que le habia sucedido, si lo hicieran, la molestarian por el resto de su vida.

"_-Bueno, quizás NO por el resto de mi vida, pero…-"_

-¡Yonaakaa!- El grito de su madre la hizo reaccionar, parpadeando un par de veces. -¡Madotsuki y Ponyo ya estan aqui! ¡No quiero que llegues tarde a la escuela!-

-¡Voy!- Grito de vuelta la chica pelinegra, amarrandose la ultima trenza de forma rapida, tomando su mochila y corriendo escaleras abajo, despidiéndose rápidamente de su madre y saliendo disparada por la puerta mientras ella y sus amigas corrían calle abajo.

-Estas niñas…- Murmuró la mujer adulta, cerrando la puerta tras de ella con una pequeña sonrisa, incluso desde dentro de la casa podía escuchar como su hija se quejaba de que llegaría tarde...otra vez.

* * *

><p>Vivir en el mundo humano era...<em>nuevo. <em>No habia ninguna otra palabra para describirlo, era algo simplemente desconocido para él, para todos ellos en realidad, estar en aquel mundo.

Nega habia estado simplemente anonadado cuando llegaron al mundo humano por primera vez, la puerta que daba a todos los mundos, ubicada en el último piso del castillo Mogeko, habia sido sellada cuando el último Mogeko especial saltó por ella, asi que no podían ni volver ni cambiar del lugar en el cual se habían encontrado.

Al principio el prospecto le pareció algo completamente _desmoronante. _Los humanos eran tan frágiles, tenian tantas necesidades y estilos de vidas tan… tan _estupidos_ y _monótonos_, y pensar ahora que esa sería su vida de ahora en adelante le daba escalofríos.

No se habia hallado en el mundo humano para nada, no como Moffuru, Hasu y el hada del prosciutto (Ada, ahora se hacía llamar) quienes por sus caracteres tan apacibles y en cierto modo, amigables, se adaptaron como si hubieran nacido en ese mundo, en vez de llegar de forasteros.

A él le tomó un tiempo, al ser callado y por su apariencia dada en este mundo, intimidante, las personas se alejaban de él, cosa que Nega simplemente dejó que ocurriera sin mover un solo dedo al respecto, socializar no estaba en su lista de que hacer.

-Nega.-

Aun asi, sus queridos "_amigos"_ lo habían obligado a socializar, cosa que no muchas veces (Lease, nunca) terminaba de buena manera. Claro, convivía con los otros Mogekos especiales y sus compañeros de trabajo de vuelta en la construcción, pero eso era todo.

-Nega...-

-¿Hmm?-

El peliverde giró la cabeza para mirar a la mujer rubia con cara de sonriente que lo miraba en su asiento, de piel tostada y ojos azules y vistiendo un uniforme de camarera blanco y rosa.

-¿Que? ¿Ya vas a ordenar o te quedarás dormido por sobre la mesa nuevamente?-

Nega Mogeko mentalmente se pregunto por que habia llegado a parar a ese lugar, y el delicioso aroma de la taza de café negro humeando le dio una respuesta automática. Tenía hambre y no podía comer Prosciutto hasta llegar a casa, asi que estaba obligado a ir a un Café para tener algo que comer.

¿Porque habia elegido el local en el que trabaja el hada del Prosciutto? Tenía que explorar más tiendas en algún otro momento.

-Solo… dame lo que sea.- Gruñó el hombre, sorbiendo la amarga bebida.-

La rubia entrecerró los ojos. -Cafeinomano.- Murmuró por lo bajo y se fue, ahora teniendo su notable sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Nega se preguntó si alguna vez se le habia trabado el rostro en esa expresión.

_-Si-_ Pensó él, recordando el temible carácter presente cuando la rubia se enojaba. _-Completamente pegada al rostro de forma escalofriante.-_

Terminando su bebida cafeinada en dos tragos, dejo algo de dinero (Sin contarlo, no lo necesitaba.) y salió del pequeño local sin siquiera esperar por su pedido, se sentía distraido, casi letárgico y no tenía ni la menor idea del porque.

¿Quizás extrañaba masacrar Mogekos y al imbécil de su gobernante? Tenía que admitir que si, despedazarlos uno que otro dia era… no divertido, no, él no tenia esas tendencias psicópatas como cierta chica rubia que reinaba un gran porcentaje de su _viejo hogar, _era que simplemente les tenía un odio inquebrantable, y poderlos hacer sufrir luego de todas las atrocidades que sabía habían cometido contra todo aquel que entraba al castillo era… _gratificante._

Si, esa era la palabra, era gratificante, casi haciendo una especie de torcida justicia por aquellos que encontraron la muerte en ese lugar a manos de los Mogekos.

Nega comenzó a caminar por la calle a paso de caracol, no tenia nada que hacer ese dia, Hasu posiblemente estaba ocupado haciendo quien sabe que obras de caridad hoy y Moffuru… bueno, lo habia estado evitando por un rato, aun lo molestaba por _ese_ evento con la chica de preparatoria.

Espiritu de Sangre Y Mogecuckoo estaban fuera, y el Mogeko algo extraño estaba "trabajando" (Leyendo cualquier cosa hasta la tarde) en la biblioteca local nuevamente.

¿Acaso era el único que tenia el dia solo para vaguear? No le molestaba el hecho de tener el dia libre, pero si que no tenia nada que hacer… Quizas podria simplemente ir a las afueras de la ciudad a practicar con su katana hasta que se cansara o le diera hambre, lo que pasara primero, y luego tomar una larga, larga siesta.

Si, ya tenía un plan para hoy.

El mogeko convertido hombre se detuvo por un momento y camino en direccion contraria para volver a casa a buscar su arma de preferencia, apenas volviendo a pasar el pequeño Cafe cuando unos gritos se escucharon a lo lejos, acompañados por quejas y pasos rápidos que iban en su direccion.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nega solo dio un paso al lado al mismo tiempo que una chica rubia gritaba un "Disculpe!" y una segunda chica más bajita y castaña pasaba justo detrás de ella, ¿Acaso iba con los ojos cerrados?

-¡Eh, no me dejen atras-Woah!-

Una tercera chica paso de él, pisando de mala manera y cayendo de frente al pavimento. Nega reaccionó por reflejo y rápidamente tomó la muñeca de la chica con su mano, sujetandola del estomago con la otra y así previniendo que la pobre chica se diera de bruces contra el pavimento.

La chica dio un respingo, pero luego se relajo y dejo que un suspiro escapara de sus labios. Nega cuidadosamente la estabilizo en el piso, con una mirada apatica en todo momento hasta que la chica se dio la vuelta a verlo… ¡Era la misma con quien se habia encontrado el otro dia!

La escolar parecia que lo habia reconocido, pues una expresión de sorpresa cruzó por su cara por unos segundos antes de poder hablar, su voz era suave y parecía que aun estaba sorprendida.

-¡Eres tú!- Exclamó, parpadeando varias veces. -Me diste el muñeco que quería.-

-¿Me recuerdas, señorita?- Preguntó él, arqueando una ceja y mirándola con algo que quizas podria ser sorpresa, ¿Quien diria que se encontraría con la misma chica? Aunque bueno, la ciudad no era tan grande… pero aun asi, que improbable era.

-Si, te recuerdo...ah, quiero agradecerte por el muñeco, nuevamente.- Le dijo, colocando un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja, sujetando su mochila con la otra mano mientras lo miraba. -Y, um, por atraparme.- Respondió, mirando hacia arriba. Recién se había dado cuenta de lo bajita que era la chica en comparación a él, su cabeza apenas si lograria rozar su pecho.

-Ah.- Respondió Nega, dando una pequeña positiva con la cabeza, la verdad, eso fue simplemente un reflejo, pero no iba a decírselo. -No ha sido nada, me alegra que no te hayas lastimado.-

La chica de preparatoria sonrió un poco, moviendo su peso de una pierna a otra hasta que un grito se escucho por la calle. La chica rubia hacía señas a la distancia y gritaba un "Yonaaakaaa!" que fácilmente pudo haberse escuchado calles más abajo.

La joven de trenzas negras -_Yonaka_, se corrigió mentalmente- dio un respingo, murmuró algo por debajo de su aliento y dio la media vuelta para volver a correr junto con quien él suponía eran sus compañeras, a medio camino la chica se giró para verlo y le hizo una seña con la mano, despidiéndose.

Lentamente, Nega elevó su mano y correspondió la seña casi con cuidado, solo para ver como Yonaka sonreía y volvía a correr donde las otras dos chicas muy rápidamente, adelantando el paso, juraba que pudo escuchar a la rubia riendo sobre algo.

El hombre se quedó en su lugar, mirando como la chica desaparecia a toda velocidad en la distancia con un ceño fruncido, ¿Que estaba haciendo? Sacudiendo su cabeza, Nega simplemente siguio con su camino sin ninguna otra distraccion de sus planes para pasar el dia.

No se dio cuenta que dentro del Café, mirando por el enorme ventanal de vidrio que daba a la calle, el Hada del prosciutto habia visto toda la escena entre Nega mogeko y la chica de preparatoria.

-Hmm~ ¿Sera esa la chica de la cual Moffuru nos hablo?- Se dijo en voz baja, tomando una rosquilla que se supone era para un cliente y dandole un enorme mordisco. -¿Dos encuentros en unos dias? Esto se puede poner… interesante.~


End file.
